


Keeping the Boyfriend in Line

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3: Ryan and Esposito get a chance to 'talk' to Ashley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Boyfriend in Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia Jane Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sophia+Jane+Marie).



"Well would you look at that? Looks like I won. Again. How many times is that now, boys?"

"Seven." Ryan and Esposito mumbled to the writer who was currently moving the large pile of M&M's towards him.

It was poker night at Casa Castle and Castle was currently on a winning streak. Thankfully for the guys, they were only playing for snacks until Beckett rejoined them.

Alexis had all but dragged the female detective upstairs thirty minutes ago to help her get ready for the school dance she was attending with Ashley, who was due to arrive any time now.

The guys were in the middle of another game, this time using skittles, when the door bell rang.

Castle quickly answered the door and introduced the young man to the detectives, then asked him to have a seat at the poker table when Alexis called down the stairs, saying she would be a few more minutes.

Just as soon as Castle sat down in his chair, his phone rang and after answering it and hearing Paula's angry voice on the other end, headed into his study, leaving Ashley alone with the two detectives.

"So, school dance huh?" Esposito said, watching as Ashley's eyes flicked to Ryan who had casually laid his gun on the table.

"Uh...Yeah..."

"And what exactly are you planning for tonight?" Ryan and Esposito turned their chairs to face the now terrified teen, quickly falling into interrogation mode.

"J-Just dancing. Then I'll bring her straight home, I swear."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"You know, we were your age once too. I find it hard to believe that that's all you are hoping for tonight." Esposito watched as Ashley squirmed around in his seat.

"I know what you think, but I really do respect Alexis."

Ryan got up and started circling around the teen before speaking.

"You better. Because if you don't, not only will you have a very creative writer plotting your death, in a no doubt very gruesome way-"

"-You'll have us to deal with. And trust me, you don't want to find out what we are capable of-" Esposito had more to add, but Beckett cut him off with a slap upside the back of his head.

"Stop trying to scare him off." She told them as she took her seat at the table. "And put your gun away, Ryan." She added as an after thought.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ashley! They aren't normally like this." Alexis started apologizing to her boyfriend, shooting a very Beckett-like glare at the detectives.

"Um, it's okay... But we really should go, so we aren't late."

"Oh! You're right. Bye dad!" She shouted the last part towards the study and got a goodbye in response before Ashley all but pulled her out the door.

"That poor kid is going to be so traumatize by guns... Are you two available every time she goes on a date? I could use the help keeping that boy in line." Castle said as he came out of the study, taking his seat at the poker table.

"It would be our pleasure." Ryan answered for the both of them, sharing a slightly evil smirk with the other males while Beckett just sighed and hoped they wouldn't do any permanent damage to the poor boy.


End file.
